universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Creatureboy11
Archives:1 2 3 Exotic particles Could you be more specific? The term is used widely. Wormulon Talk to me 12:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Antimatter isn't all that exotic, the only difference is that it has the opposite electric charge to normal matter, meaning a collision would cause them to annihilate. There are are various theoretical particles which are produced by energies to high for us to generate, such as Supersymmetrical particles which connect leptons and quarks, or unknown particles responsible for dark matter. Wormulon Talk to me 12:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Leptons are elementary particles like quarks, they include the electron and the neutrino, as well as two more utterlu useless generations, the muon and the tau particles. In 1934, Astronomer Fritz Zwicky discovered that galaxies were rotating too quickly, and that there was a "missing mass" of non-luminous material acting on the galaxies. In fact ordinary matter only accounts for 4.6% of the mass of the universe, and Dark matter 23%. No one knows what Dark matter is, it only interacts with ordinary matter gravitationally. Many theories have been proposed: *MACHO's and RAMBO's:Black holes, neutron stars, white dwarfs and brown dwars, which don't emit much light, in invisible halo's around galaxies. *Cold dark matter:Include particles that move at normal velocities, such as axions, WIMPS (undiscovered particles that only interact with the Weak force), heavy neutrinos, supersymmetrical particles (sparticles). *Warm dark matter:Particles approaching the speed of light. *Hot dark matter:Particles vety close to the speed of light, feeling the effects of Time Dilation. *Outside the universe:Other theories predict that branes (which contain universes) exist, and a "shadow" brane is acting on our universe, their gravity dragging on matter in our universe. Gravitons (hypothetical carriers of gravity) leak through universes. *Mirror matter:Weird hyposthetical matter that is different to ordinary matter, mirror light could exist, but not be seen, as mirror matter only interacts with normal matter through gravity. Our solar system could have mirror planets for example. Wormulon Talk to me 12:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No, I think that is based on the film Rambo. Wormulon Talk to me 12:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Scientists have calculated that there could bemore than 10,000 to 100,000 civilizations in the Milky Way at any one time. There could be about million planets with life. Wormulon Talk to me 12:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I would be honoured to! Wormulon Talk to me 12:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Other forms of life All life on Earth is carbon based, but alternative biochemistries might exist elsewhere. It is a huge question, so I shall supply you with some links. *Hypothetical types of biochemistry *Silicon-based life *Alternative forms of life *Into The Universe with Stephen Hawking Aliens --Wormulon Talk to me 14:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Vartekian warning Attention Fex leader. We are aware you have shared confidential information of our plans in transmission style. Please delete the message or we will be forced to kill you and your family.-Captain Votarah Hmmm... a mistake on my part. Fex leader... If you do not delete the transmission you shall be terminated an many of your people shall die... if you delete it no harm will come your way. But know... valuable lives are in your hands...-Captain Votarah We're calling it the Conqueror's Alliance Intimidating, huh? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 21:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the True Gjigantrox Coalition Deal! We accept you in, totally! We appreciate any help we can get! Thanks! ''-TGC Leader [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!]]) 00:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Wait! First, tell us the price! ''OOC: I'll make a blog where the CA can talk together. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 01:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Demand Creature, iIdon't thing Rich will give them the most advanced weapons. If you still want them in, you may have to alter your demands. He may say, yes, I just doubt it. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 02:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Evolution It is probably one of the most complex processes in the universe. It sometimes seems that evolution somehow "figures" out its future path, but this notion is wrong. Evolution has three major points to it. And important aspect is Natural Selection, where a trait forms, that allows the species to adapt to its enviroment and outcompete the same species wich doesn't have this trait. This occurs by random variations in the organism's genes. Here is some defintions from my Open University course that I did (and past with a score of 96, considering I'm actually underage)! *1)"Members of a population always vary, and much of this variation is inherited by the offspring" - this means that variation in the genes of a population is passed down through generations. *2)"Populations generally produce more offspring that can possibly survive and breed." *3)"In the struggle for existence, the offspring which vary in ways most suited to the enviroment will survive and propagate, so favourable variation will therefore accumulate in populations by natural selection*" - this means that a particular trait, such as better vision, will suit the members of a population who have this trait, more than the same species without the trait. They then go on and survive better, killing off the old population, so that when the population with the trait breed, more of it will be passed down. Over a long and immense time period (on a human scale), this is how creatures evolve. We humans ourselves are evolving as well, one day, we will be a different species (natural or artificial). All natural selection needs:a struggle for existence; variation; and inheritance. The main mechanism of evolution happens because of the building up of biological complexity as well as genetic mutation. * Natural selection can also promote stability. Here is a video showing the struggle for existence - Battle at Kruger. Wormulon Talk to me 12:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the spotlight! :) Wormulon Talk to me 12:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I won't split them into predator or prey because I have no idea what could evolve. There was once a time on Earth with no predators. Our definition of life has greatly expanded since the discovery of extreme enviroments on Earth (for one example, we have found bacteria and algae surviving in water over 200°C, with acid content that can melt metal). All sorts of adaptions could occur, some planets may have life that we would not even recorgnise! *Black Dwarf stars - They don't exist in the universe yet (not for trillions of years), maybe not even in this wiki's universe. These stars are completely dead and cold, they would not have the conditions to allow any kind of life even start. Although organisms that live in stars have been proposed, those are stars are active. Maybe something truly alien could live on a black dwarf, but that is science ficfion for now. *Venus - There is actually some scraps of evidence that point to the fact that there is life on Venus, for instance, there should be large amounts of Carbon monoxide in its atmosphere, however, it is scarce http://www.solstation.com/life/ven-life.htm. In the higher atmosphere, it is much cooler, and the possibility of bacterial acidophiles living in the clouds have not been shrugged off. *Space-borne life - Interstellar dust-based life has been proposed by scientists, but in fiction, especially Star Trek, there are several examples several examples. *Earth-like planets that have a lot of water and temperate climate will probably have life much like on Earth, and will be carbon based and very advanced. *Cold planets - Life on cold planets will probably need to conserve energy, so will be slow moving, I doubt there will be much predator/prey interaction there, predators would probably have to somehow trap their prey rather than chase it. *Waterless planets - Although there are very extreme enviroments on Earth, life still needs water. Water acts like a solvent, and is extremely important. A human cannot survive more than two or three days without water. Life can survive in a dormant state, but that is basically sleeping. I don't even know how life could even evolve without a liquid medium to allow chemicals to come together. However, maybe other liquid mediums could exist, such as liquid ammonia or nitrogen, whch exists at extremely low temperatures. It should be electrically insulating, not too viscous (thick) and should have warmth. The area of reseach is called astrobiology, and there is a very useful website here and also NASA's PlanetQuest (which has some cool games, try out Alien Safari)! Wormulon Talk to me 12:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Also, life on cold worlds will have a large body mass, to conserve heat. Wormulon Talk to me 12:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 4th dimension http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_DIQqT455c&feature=fvsr http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDaKzQNlMFw This is a tesseract. We cannot percieve the 4th dimension, as this is a shadow of a 4 dimensional hypercube. Beings in the 4th dimension would be able to see all angles at once. The video on the the right describes what it is like in the 4th dimension. Wormulon Talk to me 00:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Yes, we will not be able to observe the whole being, only a cross-section. Think of the Tesseract as a cross-section of a 4 dimensional cube. Wormulon Talk to me 00:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Spot on, only the sides of the ovals. Wormulon Talk to me 00:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm afraid not. :/ Wormulon Talk to me 01:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, a 4D being wouldn't be able to see the fith dimension. The fith dimension, according to Rob Byranton, is where the Many Worlds of Quantum Mecahincs exist. Every action of an observer, or event according to quantum mechanics, creates a variety of different universes with different outcomes in the fith dimension, so the quantum states of our universe (such as a universe like this one, but where you made the Pepis pink for example) all exist in the fith, branching and splitting off of each other. All those this sounds weird, in the lab, subatmic particles have been observed to exist in many states at once, such as being in many places at the same time. The holographic principle also requires the fith dimension. It is believed that if we zoomed up at the plank length (shortest distance possible), space and time become grainy. The theory goes further however, and is quite a shocker - our 3 dimensional world is "projected" from the fith dimension, we are holograms. We actually exist as beings in the fith dimension, however, the world, the universe we see around us, is a shadow, or a reflection. Weird huh? Check out these: *Holographic principle *5th-Dimensional Camera Project *The 5th Dimension is Spooky *Many Worlds interpretation --Wormulon Talk to me 20:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Rob has also mentioned how we view time through a plank sized window, and that time is being created one plank length at a time in the fith dimension. Wormulon Talk to me 20:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Leaving SporeWiki Are you really gone from SporeWiki forever? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 19:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Won't you miss everyone? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 20:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) That was kind of harsh to those other people. but what about Xho, or Mush, or some guys who aren't here? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 23:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) OK, well, you'll be missed. I'm not too active here, so I may not see you as often anymore. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 23:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) OK, that's cool. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 23:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) New Taxonomy Project Just a question... what differences will there be between the taxonomy projects of SporeWiki and Spore Create? Jacxis 12:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I see. The SporeWiki taxonomy project actually needs an overhaul due to overlapping and ill-defined taxa. I was thinking of a cooperative effort from both sides. Jacxis 14:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I meant cooperative effort as team effort, from both SporeWiki and Spore Create. Jacxis 14:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of creating a small guide to creating taxa? This way we won't have confusing, strange or overlapping taxa. Jacxis 15:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC)